Twisted Fate
by XxFatedLoversxX
Summary: When Rinoa runs away from an arranged marriage, only to find herself married to a stranger. R&R please!
1. Prologue

Twisted Fate

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please keep that in mind. I would love it if you reviewed, and told me honestly what you think. I will update soon! –Edited- I fixed a few wording mistakes I seen. Let me know if I missed any.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FF8.

Prologue

"Rinoa, will you come here please?"

Rinoa turned her head in the direction she heard the voice coming from. She turned back to the person she had been talking to. "Excuse me." She said softly, and turned and headed towards the person that was calling for her.

"Yes, Aunt Edea?" She asked softly.

"Ah, here you are. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Seifer Almasy. Mr. Almasy, this is my niece, Rinoa Heartilly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Almasy."

"The pleasure is all mine, miss." He said as he took her hand and kissed it lightly. He turned towards Edea as he let go of Riona's hand. "You was right, Edea. She is just as beautiful as you said she was." Seifer finished, and looked back at Rinoa.

Rinoa could feel his eyes moving over her body, and she felt herself cringe. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, because he was. There was just something about him that she didn't like. She realized they were talking about her, and she turned her attention back to the conversation.

"She will do nicely Edea. If you approve, I have a figure here for you…" Seifer said to Edea, but was cut off.

"Not here Mr. Almasy. We shall all go to my office, and we will discuss it there. Come, Rinoa." Edea said, leading the way. Seifer and Rinoa followed her.

What were they talking about? I get the feeling that I really do not want to know. If she's taking me into her office with her, it has to be bad news. Rinoa pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she entered the small office and took a seat that Seifer was holding out for her. He sat next to her.

"Mr. Almasy, on the subject of the money, what you suggested earlier is acceptable." Edea said looking at him, her hands folded together on the desk.

"Agreed. When do you think a good time would be?"

"It will take at a week to get the marriage license. So, shall we say in two weeks?"

Rinoa's entire body froze, and she held her breath. _Did she just say marriage license?_ "I'm afraid I do not quite understand." She said softly.

Edea gave her an annoyed look, and Seifer just laughed.

"It's simple. You and myself are going to be married in just two weeks." Seifer said to her.

"What?" She screamed as she jumped up, causing the chair to topple over behind her.

"Calm down Rinoa." Edea scolded her. Rinoa heard a warning in her voice, but she ignored it.

"Do not tell me to calm down. You just told me that in two weeks I am to be married to someone that I do not know! What if I refuse?"

"You do not have a choice in the matter! I am your guardian! I only decide what happens to you. At least until your eighteenth birthday. Which, is in two weeks and one day. You will be married by then. There is no room for discussion in this matter. It is closed. Now, I think you better go to your room." Edea was standing and yelling by the time she was finished her little "speech".

Rinoa glared at her and at Seifer. "I will _not_ marry him." Them words were the last she said before she turned and took off running out of the office. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She climbed onto the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest She wrapped her arms around them. She sat there for a few minutes rocking back and forth, trying to stop the tears that were freely flowing from her eyes. She heard a faint _click_ sound telling her that her aunt had just locked her in. _How can she do this to me? Will she really force me to marry someone I do not know? Yes, she will. She has never liked me. She despises the fact that I am here. Always has, it makes sense that she would get rid of me. But why can't she just wait one more day and I'll gladly leave on my own. _Then it occurred to her. _The money! So that is why she is doing this!_ She rolled over onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

Over the next thirteen days, Seifer was always hanging around following Rinoa around. He claimed that he was trying to get to know her, but she had no interest in getting to know him. She felt as if her life was about to end. For her, it was about to. Her aunt had always made her keep the estate spotless. But after the argument that night, she pushed her even harder. Every night her aunt also locked her in her room. _I can't believe she's still going to make me do this. _She thought to herself as she wiped the soapy water off the window.

"There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you. I want you to take a walk with me." Seifer's voice cut though her head and brought on a migraine.

"Sorry, I am unable to grant that request. I have duties that I must finish first." Rinoa said, dipping the cloth into the bucket of water and wrung it out.

"Your aunt agreed to it. She said that you could take a small break to go for a walk with me, because afterwards I must leave for a few hours. I won't return until late tonight."

She knew she was stuck now. "Alright, but we can't be gone longer then half an hour. I must get back to finish these windows." She said getting up off her knees.

"Shall we then?" He said holding out his arm.

Rinoa ignored his extended arm and headed towards the front door. He caught her hand and placed it on his arm, then lead her towards the back of the kitchen.

They walked around the small garden behind the house, then Seifer lead them away from the house. He stopped under a large tree. "Let's sit here for a bit. Then we'll head back."

Rinoa sat down on the soft grass and leaned her back against the tree trunk. Seifer sat down beside of her. He had been much too silent. Just as the thought went through her mind, Seifer leaned over and placed his mouth on hers. She pushed him away hard. "What do you think your doing?" She asked.

He smiled mischievously at her. "I am only doing what your eyes have been begging me to do, ever since that night we first met." He grabbed her arms and kissed her hard. She struggled, and tried to shove her knee into her gut. He let her go for a second. He slapped her across the face, the force of it causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up at him in shock. "Don't try anything like that again. If you do I will kill you." He joined her down on the ground, and covered her body with his, and he held her hands down to the ground, and kissed her hard. Somehow she managed to knee him between his legs, and he rolled off of her howling in pain. She stood up and ran as fast as she could to the house. She made it half way before he caught up with her. "You little bitch! I'm going to make you very sorry that you did that." He smacked her again, even harder this time. After she fell to the ground he kicked her hard in the side, then straddled her body. He placed his hands around her neck, choking her. She gasped for air, and as her face turned blue, he let her go. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Next time, I will kill you." He got off of her, and headed towards the house.

Rinoa sat up, and took deep breaths, gulping in the air. After she caught her breath, she went inside and went to her room. She fell asleep crying on her bed. When she awoke, it was late and everything was dark. _I have to get out of here. _She quickly grabbed the suitcase out of the closet that held everything that was left from her mother. She opened it and tossed in a few pieces of clothing and slammed the case shut. She grabbed her purse along with the suitcase, and quietly opened the door. _Thank God! She forgot to lock it tonight. _She crept out of her room, and down the hallway. She slowly moved down the stairs, into the kitchen, then went out the back door. Once she was outside she took off running. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she was away from her aunt and Seifer.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, so this chapter is pretty long. I knew where I want to end it, so getting there took me a lot longer then I had planed. I wrote this up on wordpad, and it doesn't have spell check so forgive me for any mistakes I might have made in spelling. I was to thank those who reviewed. I appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8, So please do not sue me. All I have is a 15-year-old dog and a car that makes lots of black smoke and sounds like nails on a chalkboard. :-p

Chapter One

Rinoa walked into the small inn and headed up the stairs to her room. All she could think about was a long bath and her bed. Was it just her, or did they add more stairs everyday? Once she finally reached her room, she unlocked the door and went inside. She flopped down on the bed. Fatigue overwhelmed her. That bath would just have to wait.

"Your not going to believe this."

"Cut to the chase, Zell."

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"Zell!"

"Anyway, like I was saying..." Zell paused as he rolled his eyes. "I stopped by my mom's place, and I was in the kitchen talking to her, she was making apple dumplings, and those are my favorites..."

"I don't give a fuck about that, just get to the point!"

"Well, I was going back out into the dinning room, and she walked right in though the door! I was in shock. I never thought she would be here, this would have been the last place I looked."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Of course. I asked Ma and she said that her name was Rinoa, and she just showed up here a few weeks ago. She said that she found a job, and has been staying here. She also added that she was a nice girl who knew how to make dumplings..." Zell continued.

"Are you sure she's not going anywhere?"

"Yes, from what everyone said she seems content here."

"I'll be there soon. Make sure you keep her there no matter what."

The line went dead.

"Fucking Seifer. That guy thinks he owns everyone." Zell said to himself as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Zell turned and walked back towards the kitchen. He could smell the apple dumplings in the air, and his stomach was growling.

Rinoa was awakened by a knock on the door. She mumbled to herself as she forced herself off the bed. She opened the door, and immediately regretted it.

"Hiya Rin!"

Rinoa looked at the cheerful girl and rolled her eyes. As usual she was dressed in a bight yellow dress, that make you want to squint your eyes when looking at her. "What do you want Selphie?" She opened her eyes to notice that Selphie was no longer in the hall. She and somehow managed to bounce into Rinoa's room, and was now sitting on the bed. That girl doesn't know what the term walking is.

"Out. I am tired, and I just want to go back to sleep." Rinoa leaned against the door, and half-heartedly pointed out to the hall.

Selphie jumped up. "No can do, missy! Ma gave me strict orders to take you with me to get some milk, then to bring you to supper. Come on!" Selphie grabbed Rinoa's hand, and dragged her out of the room. As they headed down the stairs Rinoa missed a step and fumbled, causing them to tumble down the stairs in a blur of yellow and blue.

"Klutz!" Selphie yelled as she stood up.

"Well if you hadn't be dragging me, maybe we wouldn't of..." Rinoa stopped as she heard laughter. She took up to see a guy standing over her. She was about to say something, but noticed his hair and started laughing. His blonde hair was spiked out, but one of the spikes had come lose somehow and was falling in his face. Rinoa stood up.

"Come on Selphie, let's go." With that the two girls talked out of the inn.

"Selphie, do you know who that was?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that is Zell. Ma's son. He stops by every few months or so. He works for some rich guy, he's always looking for stuff for him. I can't remember his name... oh well, why?"

"I was just curious. Now that I think about it he looked kind of familiar."

"I think Zell just has one of those faces, ya know the kind that reminds you of someone. Here we are, stay here, I'll go in and get the milk." Selphie said as she went into the small store.

Rinoa looked around. That was bothering her now. Why does he look so familiar? She knew she had met him somewhere before but where?

"Hello."

Her head snapped up at the sound of the voice. It was Zell. "Hello." She replied nervously.

"Sorry about back there. My name is Zell." He extended his hand to her.

She shook his hand. "Rinoa."

Just then Selphie came out. "Got it Rin. Oh, hiya Zell."

The three of them walked back to the inn. While Zell and Selphie were engaged in conversation, Rinoa was deep in thought. She had a bad feeling that she had met this Zell before.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink! It's the least I can do for laughing at you earlier."

Rinoa looked at him. She sighed. "Okay, but just one. I have to work tomorrow."

Zell jumped up from the small and went over to bar. "Give me two beers please." The bartender nodded his head and bent over to retrieve two bottles, and handed them to Zell. Zell took them, and turned to head back towards the table. She wasn't looking his way and he grinned slowly. He slipped a small white pill into one of the bottles. Once at the table he handed her a bottle, and took a seat. "Cheers." he said and took a drink. His smile grew even wider as he watched her drink the entire bottle. This is one time Seifer isn't going to get what he wants. He looked over at Rinoa. She was pretty. Her hair was long, and jet black. Almost like a raven. Her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. Zell scanned the small room. This late, everyone came here for a drink. The inn had pretty much everything. Rooms to sleep in, a restaurant, and a bar. Small towns... he shook his head. Suddenly something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't believe it..." he said softly.

"Sorry, I didn't understand that."

He looked back at Rinoa. "Sorry, I was just talking to myself. Excuse me. I see someone that I need to speak to."

Zell stood up and strode across the room. "Well, if it isn't Squall Leonhart!"

The man just glared at him. "It's Zell, Zell Dincht. From Garden."

"Ah. How ya been?" he replied slowly.

"Let me buy you a drink!" Zell said and ran off to the bar, not waiting for an answer. An evil smile spread across his lips. A plan was beginning to form in his head. The time had finally come for me to make Seifer pay.

Rinoa was stunned when Zell got up and walked away. She watched him walk over to a table where some guy was sitting all alone. She looked at this newcomer, and noticed how his brown hair fell over his eyes, almost looking like me meant for it to look that way. He opened his eyes as he looked up at Zell. Wow. His eyes were blue, but not just any normal blue. They was a shade all their own. They was like two calm blue pools. She laughed at herself as she thought this. Then she noticed how his shirt seemed to cling to his chest. She felt her cheeks growing warm and looked back at the table she was sitting at.

"It's Zell, Zell Dincht. From Garden."

She could hear Zell's voice carry across the room. Her body went stiff as the words sunk in. That's where she knew him from! Seifer had someone at her aunts before that worked for him, his name was Zell. That means... "Oh no..." She whispered to herself. Seifer has found her! She jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs_. I have to get out of here before Seifer shows up. I won't go back to that place. If he finds me, he'll force me to marry him. I have to get out of here, now!_ She ran into her room, and started tossing her clothes into the suitcase she had brought with her. She was about to close it when she suddenly felt dizzy. She sat down on the bed and wait for it to pass. She closed her eyes, and felt the room spinning. Before she knew what happened, her body slumped back on the bed as she passed out.

"Here we are, room three." Zell said as he opened the door. He smiled as he seen the two naked bodies lying in the bed, tangled together. "Opps, Sorry. I was told this room was empty." He said and slowly closed the door. Not slow enough to be obvious, but enough that the gentlemen standing behind him would see who was in the bed. He smiled to himself. "Sorry about that, Ma told me that room three was empty."

"Wasn't that Squall Leonhart?" The older man whispered to the man standing next to him.

"Yes it was, but who was that girl?"

Zell opened the door across the hall. "Here we go, a room that is empty. Enjoy your stay." He said and handed the extra key to one of the men. He headed down the hall, and heard a scream coming from room three.

Squall cursed as he heard the door open.

"Here we are, room three." he heard a voice say. Squall opened his eyes, and glanced over at the door. He cursed again when he noticed that the men standing there with Zell were none other then the President's right hand men.

"Opps, sorry. I was told this room was empty." he heard Zell say as the door was closed.

Squall put his hand over his eyes. Damn, of all the places to run into them... his thoughts was cut short when he finally realized that someone else was in the bed with him. he looked down, and saw a girl curled up against his chest, her dark hair flowing around her standing out even more against her pale skin. It was only when she stirred slightly that he noticed they were naked. Great, what a big fucking mess. Before he could do anything, the girl shot up and looked at him her eyes wide. She screamed.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" She demanded.

"I have no idea either of those lady. Last thing I remember was walking in here and passing out. Next thing I know, someone was showing some very important people into this room. They all managed to see us like this." He answered her honestly.

She looked down and screamed again, and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over herself.

Squall noticed a blue dress lying on the floor, he grabbed it and handed it to her. "I believe this is yours." He said as he searched for his pants and pulled them on. When he turned back around she had pulled the dress on. She was cute. "So what's your name?"

"Rinoa...and your...?"

"I'm Squall. Do you have any idea what kind of mess we are in here?"

"We are not in any kind of mess. I am leaving, and I shall forget that any of this ever happened." She stood up to leave.

"It won't be that easy. Once them men find out your name, your reputation will be destroyed. You'll be labeled as...soiled." He said hoping she understood what she meant.

She smirked. "Well then it is a good thing I am getting out of this town."

"And where will you go?"

She tilted her head slightly. "I'll head to Deling. In that city, it shouldn't be too hard to find a job."

"No one will hire you once they hear the rumors. Those men where important men. People will believe them."

She sat back down on the bed looking defeated. She knew he was telling the truth. He could remember what happened to girls that got that kind of reputation. She looked at him, she forced herself to ignore how cute he looked with his shirt off. But her eyes had a mind of their own as they roamed over his well-toned chest.

He looked down at her. He noticed that she was staring at his chest, and it made a certain part of his body respond. He groaned softly, and cleared his throat. "I do have a suggestion. It would work out for both of us."

She looked up at him. "So what is it?"

"We could get married."

Her eyes went wide. "No way! I'll take my chances in Deling." She stood up and headed for the door, but he grabbed her arm.

"Rumors like this follow you everywhere. There is no other choice. If we don't, then you'll never be able to get any kind of respectable job. You don't look like the type that could handle the jobs you could get."

"Why would anyone be interested in this? It's not like they know who we are."

"They know me. More importantly, they know who my father is. People would be very interested in knowing about this. Trust me." He let her go and sat down on the bed.

"Who are you?"

"My full name is Squall Leonhart... Loire." He whispered.

Rinoa's eyes went wide. Her mind repeated what he just said. "Wait, your father isn't..."

"Laguna Loire."

So that is why people would care. The son of the President of Esthar. _What kind of mess have I gotten myself into now._

"So now you see why I say we have no choice but to marry."

"I don't even know you. How can you possible think I would marry you?"

"It would, save us both."

She looked at him. He didn't appear to want to hurt here. They had been alone in this room for at least an hour, and he never made one move to try anything. She couldn't marry him. She didn't know him, let alone love him!

"Think about it. You wouldn't ever have to worry about a place to live, or working for that matter. If you felt the need to do something productive, there are lots of things to do around the estate. You wouldn't have to worry about people snickering behind your back as you walked down the street."

She thought about it. She knew he was right. People would always talk about her, even if she did manage to find a decent job, she would more then likely lose it. She had to try. She couldn't just give herself away after running away from a marriage she didn't want. Wait, if I agree he'd have to take me to his home to get married. I could ride with him, then escape somewhere along the way and be closer to Deling, and further away from Seifer. "Okay, I'll do it."

He looked at her. "Good choice. We'll leave in ten minutes. I'll come to your room and get you. What room are you

in?"

"Room Six." She whisper and headed out the door. She went down to her room, and looked at the open suitcase on her bed. She had almost made it out of here. Now she was going to leave with some guy she didn't know, heading towards a wedding that she didn't want. Hopefully she could manage to escape from him before then.

"Hello?"

"Irvine, I need you to do me a favor."

"Squall is that you?"

"Yeah, will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"I need a special license to be issues today. A marriage license."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Very. You know that girl that we heard was being searched for?

"Yeah, the one that is supposed to marry Seifer Almasy?"

"That's her. I'm going to marry her."

"Squall, you can't be serious. How in the hell did this happen? Do you realize what your in for when he finds out?"

"Can you get me the stupid license or not?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the little church outside of town in an hour."

"Why are we stopping?"

"Because, we are getting married here."

"What? What about the license?"

"I got a special one earlier today, before we left Balamb. I have connections you know. This way, it will be easy for people to believe that we was already married when we was seen together."

He mind went numb. What was she going to do? She was being pulled out of the car, and she was heading inside a small church. She cried. There was no way out of this. She was about to be married to someone that she didn't know. She was no better off then she was a few weeks ago. No, that wasn't true. Just the little bit of time she had spent with Squall, she knew he would never try to do the things Seifer had done to her. Soon her and Squall stood in front of the preacher. She couldn't recall what was being said, she was simply directed though the movements, and at the end she repeated Squall when she heard him say I do. They exchanged rings, and then he kissed her softly on the lips. His arms went around hers, and he pulled her closer, and felt his tongue run along her bottom lip. She had never been kissed before, not like this. And her body seemed to react on it's own. She parted her lips and felt his tongue invade her mouth. She shyly pressed her own tongue against his, and heard a soft growl come from him, as he deepened the kiss, and it became more aggressive. She felt her knees get week, and her entire body seemed to be on fire, and it all seemed to settle between her thighs. She had never before felt anything like this. Then suddenly without warning, he pulled back. Everyone around them was clapping.

She was married now. She didn't feel any different. Aside from the side effect left from the kiss. Squall took her hand and lead her outside towards the car.

"I forgot something inside, I'll be right back." Squall said and headed back inside the church.

Rinoa watched him go inside. she was about to get in the car, when she heard someone yell her name. She turned around, and wished that she hadn't.

Standing in front of her was Seifer.

"Seifer! What are you doing here?"

"Rinoa, you made a big mistake taking off like that. It is time for you to come back and marry me like planed. I tire of this game you are playing. It's time for you to become mine." He said and grabbed her arms, and kissed her. His kiss was nothing like the one she had just shared with Squall. It made her feel sick, and his lips were pressing so hard against hers that she could feel her teeth cutting into the soft flesh. She tried to scream but her voice was too muffled to do any good. The more she struggled the tighter he held her. Suddenly he was pulled away from her.

"What the hell..." Seifer's words was cut short.

Rinoa opened her eyes just in time to see Squall punch Seifer in the jaw. Seifer flew back from the force, and landed on the ground.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Seifer said looking stunned.

"I'll do worse then that if you ever touch my wife again."


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, so I realized that I made a lot of wording mistakes in the previous chapters. I am going to fix them, but since I am at work right now I don't have the files on me to do so. This chapter is very mature. If you're younger, skip this chapter. I know it is kind of early for this, but it was needed for the plot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. –Much Love-

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8. I do however own a lovely bottle of water that is half drunk. No, you can not have a drink. It's MINE! **–Evil laugh-**

"Your what!" Seifer said as he stood back up.

"My wife. Rinoa and I just got married." Squall answered him. A grin forming at the look on Seifer's face.

"Rinoa, is this true?"

Rinoa glanced down at the ground. "Yes, it is true."

Seifer growled and step toward Rinoa. "You cheap little whore! You got married when you were engaged to someone. What did he do, knock you up?"

It took two steps for Squall to cross the space between him and Seifer. He tackled Seifer to the ground, and the two rolled around on the ground punching each other. Squall ended up on top of him, and he was strangling Seifer. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ say one more word like that again to my wife I will kill you with my bare hands. You got it?" He nodded. Squall let him go, but he couldn't resist the urge to punch him one more time. There was a sickening crunch, as Squall's fist broke Seifer's nose. He was still howling in pain as Squall stood up. He walked over to Rinoa. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. She just looked at him and nodded. "Let's go." Squall took one last look at Seifer, and helped Rinoa into the car. He went around to the other side and climbed in. He started up the car, then shifted into drive.

They drove for what seemed like hours. Rinoa looked out the passenger window, and watched as the scenery flew by in a blue. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't even try to stop them. Today had been a very bad day for the most part. She had woke up naked, in bed with a man she didn't even know. Then less then three hours later they were married. After that she got to watch Seifer get his ass kicked. That was the only highlight of her day. _And that kiss_. But she was refusing to let herself think of that.

Finally she noticed that they was slowing down and then they made a left turn. As Rinoa seen some gates go by, she turned her head to look out the front windshield. In front of her was a large house. Not really a house, more like a stone castle. She gasped as she took note of all the trees and flowers that she could see were in front of the house. "Is this your home?"

"Yes, but it is now our home. I want you to keep in mind, that you are my wife. And you are the lady of this estate. This is now your home, as well. There will be certain duties that you will be required to do. Isabelle, my head housekeeper has been doing most of them and she will show you the ropes. I think I should warn you that more then likely the cook has prepared a huge lavish dinner to celebrate." He pulled the car to a stop in front of the house.

"Okay." Was all she said as she got out of the car and looked up at the sprawling mansion standing proudly in front of her. "Wow…" She whispered.

"Impressed?" He smiled as he seen the look of astonishment on her face.

"Very much."

"This house has been in my family for generations. It was given to me the day I turned eighteen. I have only been here a few times. My work takes me away from home a lot. So there hasn't been much going on here other then the hum drum of daily cleaning and maintenance here as of late. So, more then likely there is going to be a big to-do because we will be staying here for awhile. You will remain here more often then not when I have to leave. Business, you know."

"Is that you, Sir?"

Squall and Rinoa both looked up to see an elderly gentleman standing in front of the large doors that lead inside the house.

"Ah, Gerald! I want you to meet someone. This is my wife, Rinoa. Rinoa, this is Gerald. He is my butler, for lack of a better word."

Gerald looked shocked for a moment, but he pushed the feeling aside, and bowed deeply. "It is nice to meet you Madame. This is certainly a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, well…" Squall said not sure what to say.

"I'll bet the lady is tired and would like to rest?" Gerald said, sensing his young master's embarrassment.

"Yes, I am a little tired." She replied softly. She was unsure how to act around these people. She could see what she assumed were maids and other house attendants peeking out windows, and casually walking by trying to find out what was going on. She had grown up in a home with such people, but she always felt like one of them. Since her aunt had always made her work beside them, and none of them ever cleaned her room or took care of her in any way that showed she was any different then they were.

"This way Madame." Gerald said, and turned and headed inside. She followed him, and she could feel Squall's presence behind her. She was grateful for it, because soon after she entered inside the house. Every time they would pass someone, they would bow or curtsy and whisper "Sir, Madame." And then she would hear them whispering to each other. _I thought that was what this marriage was supposed to prevent_. She shook her head softly and bit her lip. "Here we are, Madame. " Rinoa looked up to see that he had opened a large door for her.

"Thank you, Gerald." She said as she walked inside the room. Her jaw dropped as she looked around the room. In the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed made of what appeared to be mahogany. There was matching night tables on each side of the bed, a large wardrobe and chest dresser. There was a large vanity with a bench, and next to the window there was two large Victorian period chairs with a small table between them. She heard Squall say something and then he entered her room.

"We need to talk about some things."

"I would think so. This room is too much." She stated, sitting down in one of the chairs. She silently prayed that he would ignore her complained and tell her to remain here. She loved the beautiful room.

He looked at her questionably. "Rinoa, this is your room. My room is just though the door over there. It is a suite. It would not be proper for the lady of the house to sleep in any room but hers' or her husbands." Then he noticed the relief on her face, and smiled to herself. Unable to resist teasing her he continued. "Do you not like the room? Because if you do not, I can have all of this removed…"

Rinoa jumped up and ran over to him. "No! I love this room. I mean it is… it's just that…" She bit her lower lip. She didn't know how to explain it. It was like this room made her feel like it was put together just for her. The only thing she would ever change is the color of the sheets and draped. They were white and she would prefer blue.

Squall looked down at Rinoa. He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip. After that he was unable to resist. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on her lips. He felt her stiffen for just a second, but then she relaxed. She slid her hand up his back, and linked her fingers together behind his neck. As she did this, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. She sighed softly, and tilted her head slightly to the side, and Squall took the hint, and opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue along her lips.

Rinoa immediately opened her mouth as well, letting his tongue roam into her mouth. This time, he did not pull away from her. Their tongues twisted together in a dance that was as old as time itself. Rinoa felt her body growing got again, feeling the fire starting between her legs again, this time it felt hotter. She let out a small moan. _Did that really come from me? What is this heat I am feeling? I have never felt this with anything before. Or with anyone else. Other then the last time he kissed me. I should not be doing this. But it feels so good. _Her inner voice warned her. It screamed at her to stop. But she ignored it.

Squall placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up, helping her to wrap them around his waist. He carried her like this over to the large bed. He laid them both down on the bed. He shifted them, so there wasn't a lot of his wait on her. He continued to kiss her, and he moved one of his hands down the top of her dress, and they roamed over her breast, and down even farther down, he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it upwards. Rinoa broke the kiss. He stared down at her, his body frozen.

"Squall, we can't do this." She whispered her voice full of desire. "It's not proper."

Squall groaned. He could barely think straight. "We are married, Rinoa. It is more then proper, it is expected." He wanted to shoot himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"So, when you married me this morning, you expected me to do this with you?" Her voice raising in anger.

"No, I didn't, at least not yet. Eventually I would have expected it to happen. It would only be natural that it would happen sooner or later." Squall let go of her dress and rolled over on his back. It was too dangerous for him to be laying on top of her when we weren't ready for this.

Rinoa understood what he meant and it cooled her anger. He didn't marry her just to get her in the sack. He would have eventually demanded it of her, if it ever became necessary. She knew as well as he did what was considered a duty of a husband and a wife. Then she remembered their marriage wouldn't be legal until they had been intimate. She thought about Seifer. If he somehow managed to learn they wasn't having sex, then he had enough power to try and force her and Squall into an annulment, and then he'd force her to marry him. She shivered in disgust. She looked over at Squall lying next to her. At least kissing him was enjoyable. Not like the times Seifer had forced his kiss on her. She must do this; otherwise Seifer might have a reason to force them apart. She had a feeling that it wasn't just the fact she could then be forced to marry Seifer that made her hate that idea. "Squall?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Rinoa?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there she was. He could feel her breasts being crushed between her and him as she leaned down and pressed her mouth against his. When her tongue slipped inside his mouth and coaxed his into hers, he felt himself grow hard with desire. He grabbed her hips, and pulled her on top of him. He slowed his pace, afraid to scare her. He lightly ran his hands up and down his back as they kissed. After a few moments, Rinoa broke the kiss again. Squall groaned in disappointment.

"Squall, will you show me what to do? I've never…" She stopped and looked away her cheeks turning bright red.

He smiled at her. He rolled them over she he was on top of her. He placed a quick kiss on her, before he got up off the bed. He held out a hand for her, and she took it. He pulled her up off the bed, and up against her. He kissed her, this time a little rougher then he had planed. When he let her go, and reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress, he slowly pushed it up her body, and the finally pulled it off over her head. She wore nothing underneath and he groaned. "Are you usually naked under your dress?" He asked and watched as her blush spread over her entire body.

"I was not in my own room when I woke up this morning. Remember?"

He certainly did. He had been in agony all day thinking of the way her soft skin felt against his hard muscled body. He striped off his shirt and his pants. He watched as she climbed on to the bed, and sat there looking at him. Her eyes moving up and down his body. Her eyes widened when she saw his erection. He got back on the bed and started kissing her again. Before long, he was on top of her between her legs, which she had wrapped around him. He slowly lowered himself into her. He felt something blocking his path. He looked down at her. "Rinoa, this is going to hurt for a second, okay?"

She nodded.

Squall pushed into her hard, tearing the skin that was blocking his path. She screamed out in pain. Tears coming to her eyes. Squall whispered in her ear and stroked her hair. After a few moments, he began to pull out and push back into her. Slowly. "Is the pain gone?"

She nodded.

He continued to move in and out of her, speeding up a little fast with each thrust. Rinoa was lying beneath him, moaning softly. He placed his hand between them, and found the tiny nub he was looking for. He rubbed it with his thumb, and as he did so, Rinoa's moans became louder and more urgent. He continued at a steady pace, waiting for it to happen. Not much longer Rinoa's eyes flew open, and her back arched up as she yelled out his name. He felt her contracting and releasing around him and knew she had just reached her climax. Satisfied with himself, he pushed harder and deeper into her, and after a few thrusts, he came inside of her. He lay on top of her, catching his breath. Then he rolled over beside of her. He pulled her over to him and she instinctively laid her arm on his chest and rested her head on her arm. Very soon they fell both drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Next chapter is done. I am not so happy with this chapter. Things feel a little forced. Something just seems a little...off. I rewrote this chapter about four times. This is as good as it is going to get. Please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I do not own FF8. And my kidney's are out on loan. -glances around- ...I know, I am not funny

"Ma'am, it is time for you to get up and greet the day!"

Rinoa heard the voice, and then heard the sound of the drapes being pulled back. She opened her eyes and groaned. She closed her eyes again and rolled over onto her side pulling the blanket over her head. "Bright light." She whispered softly.

"Come on sleepyhead! It's time for you to wake up!"

The blanket was pulled off of her quickly. "Well, I didn't expect that. Selphie, I am not in the mood to get up yet. Go away."

"Ma'am, I am not this Selphie you are talking about."

As the words registered, she quickly sat up and looked at the girl that was standing in her room. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed softly. "My name is Isabelle, Ma'am."

Slowly the day before came back to her. She blushed as she remembered what Squall and herself had done before falling asleep. She looked down at herself. She was still naked! She quickly reached for the sheet and pulled it over herself. The girl chuckled at this.

"Ma'am, there is no need to be embarrassed. I am here to help you get ready for the day. I will be assisting you in dressing and such." Isabelle said as she walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She pulled out a few garments, and laid them across a chair. She pulled a robe out, and walked over to Rinoa and handed it to her. "Here, put this on and I will take you to bathroom so you can take a bath."

Rinoa's eyes lit up at the thought of a bath. She took the robe and slid into it. She stood up, and followed Isabelle to the bathroom. When she step inside the room her eyes went big. In the middle of the room was a huge round tub, big enough to fit four people in at once. The room was painted a pale lavender color, the floor was made up of large stones that were surprisingly smooth under her feet. There were also vases full of fresh lavender sitting around the room. On one side of the room, there were two large marble cabinets each with their own sink. Above them large oval mirrors hung on the wall, there was some kind of design sandblasted around the edges of them. On the other side of the room there was a door leading out of the room. She supposed that was where the toilet was since she didn't see one anywhere else. On both sides of the door there was cast iron towel racks, both holding what appeared to be large white towels. the sound of water caused her to look over at the tub. isabelle was filling the tub up with water.

Isabella walked over to her. "Here, give me the robe." She said softly, and Rinoa turned around and took it off, then handed it to her. "Now, into the tub." she said as she walked over and hung the robe on a hook that was beside the towel rack.

Rinoa stepped into the tub, and sat down in the warm water. She sighed as a large smile spread across her face. When she opened them, Isabelle was handing her a sponge that was full of sweet smelling soap. She began to scrub herself, and she felt water being sprayed over her hair. Isabelle started to wash her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I am washing your hair."

"I can do that myself, thank you."

"I know, but it is my job to do so. Soon you will be able to hire your own personal maid that will do this for you. Untill then, it is my responsibility."

Rinoa thought about this for a moment. This seemed strange to her. She knew her aunt had a personal maid, but she did not know what all she did. Since she had never had one. She was always treated like a servant at her aunts. She was only three when her parents died. She didn't remember them, all she ever remembered was growing up at her aunts. she decided not to think about it now, and enjoyed the bath.

After she was clean, she was helped out of the tub and dried off. then she followed Isabelle back to her room and was she helped her get dressed. Not but ten seconds after she was dressed there was a knock on the door. Isabelle answered it before Rinoa even realized someone had knocked.

"I see your awake."

She turned her head to see Squall standing in the doorway of her room. She stared at him for a second. She couldn't help but think of how good he looked. He had on a pair of black jeans, and a black tee-shirt that was clinging to his chest muscles. She remembered what it felt like to run her hands over his chest. She blushed and looked away.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes. I came to take you down to the dinning room."

"Lunch? How long was I asleep?"

"It's almost one in the afternoon. You've been sleeping for a good eighteen hours or so."

"What?" Rinoa had never slept that long in her life. She barely managed to get much more then that in a whole week, let alone all in one day.

"Well, if your ready." He said and held his arm out to her. She walked over and took it, and they walked out of the room.

Squall looked at his wife from across the table. his wife. Boy did that sound strange. He watched her as she finished eating, a smile on his lips. At least he knew she had an appetite. She was a little worried about that when he noticed how skinny she was last night. He groaned inward. Last night, just thinking about it was making his body react. He had never felt such heat before. The feeling he got from just a simple touch from her, was nothing like he had ever felt with any other woman before. She had set him on fire. She had been a virgin, but if it wasn't for the blood and the fact he felt it, he would have never believed it. He needed to stop thinking about it, before he ended up grabbing her and dragging her to the bedroom. That wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment. He let his eyes roam over her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, that hugged her body like a second skin, then flared out from the knees down. The maroon top she had on was a corset like thing, that pushed her large breasts up even higher, with a soft cotton that covered her breast, shoulders and arms giving it the look of a peasant top. There was a ribbon tied around the elbow of the shirt, and it was split from there to her wrist. He thought it looked like a little funny, but on her it looked hot.

"What?"

He looked up to her eyes. He got busted. "Nothing, I was just thinking that that is the strangest top I have ever seen. But on you, it looks good."

She blushed.

Hyne, she looks so cute when she blushes. Stop that!

She sat there staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just..." She looked down at the table. "I am just so confused. Everything here is different then I am used to. I do not know how to act, what to do, I have no idea how to be a... wife." She whispered he last word.

He nodded. He understood, he had spent most of his teenage years training. It was hard for him to adjust to back to all of this. "I know it is a lot of change all at once. Just take it one day at a time. You'll slowly get adjusted to the way things around around here. I don't expect you to act any certain way. Just be who you are. The rest will fall into place. you'll see."

"Are you sure about that. I feel like I am about to fall on my face."

"That's what my mother always told me. She was never wrong. You want to go for a walk?"

He watched as her eyes got wide in fear, and she looked away from him.

"I want you to take a walk with me." The voice echoed in her mind.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked.

"I am only doing what your eyes have been begging me to do, ever since that night we first met."

Her mind replayed the events of that day. His hands touching her, his mouth kissing her. Then her running away from him, and him knocking her to the ground. Being strangled, and then his harsh words echoed as clearly as if he was standing next to her saying them.

"Next time, I will kill you."

"Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall's voice cut though her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go for a walk with me."

Stop it! He is not Seifer!

He certainly didn't force you last night. No, you did that willingly you little tramp.

Stop it, I am not a tramp! we are married, it is perfectly acceptable for us to do...that.

What ever you need to tell yourself to sleep better.

She argued back and forth with the voice in her head. Oh, Hyne I am going crazy. "Sure." was all she could manage to say. She watched him smile as he stood up. She followed suit and left the room behind him.

"So, tell me something about yourself" Rinoa asked as she sat down on a stone bench.

"I'm not that interesting" He said and sat next to her.

"Oh, come on! Don't you think we should get to know each other. We are married."

She had a point. "You already know who my father is, my mother's name is Raine. They are both still alive, and live in Esthar. I have a sister, her name is Ellone." He paused. He was not used to talking to people like this.

"Go on." She encouraged him.

He took a deep breath. "Well, when I turned twelve, I left my parents. I went to a training academy and lived there until I turned eighteen, then I came here."

"Why did you leave?"

She looked over at her. "No real reason. I just wanted away from my father mostly. He and I didn't have the same ideas about what I should do with my life. We don't really talk anymore."

She placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So what about you?"

"My parents died with I was younger. I went to live with my aunt. She never liked me. The only reason she took me in was to get the money my parents left to her, in order to care for me. I don't remember anything about them. She would never talk to me about them. In fact, the only time she talked to me was when she was ordering me to do something, or scolding me for something I did wrong."

Squall had a sudden urge to hurt her aunt. He could just imagine a young Rinoa, scared and sad after the death of her parents and leaving the only home she had ever known. And to be treated like a burden by her only family that was left.

"How did you end up at the inn?"

She smiled sadly. "My aunt tried to force me to marry someone. I refused, but all she cared about was the money he was paying her for me. Heh, she was selling me to the highest bidder. He tried to... Well anyway, I left."

Squall wondered what this guy had tried to do to her. Then he remembered Seifer. "Was this guy Seifer?"

She nodded. "Do you know him?"

She turned away from her. He stared out towards the field where the horses where kept. "I think we better get back." He stood up, and took her hand.

"You didn't answer my question." She said.

He just looked at her. How can I tell her how I know him? She would hate me for it.

He just smiled at her, and lead her back towards the house.

"Dammit, I told you to keep her there!"

"I swear, I didn't know she was gone. I thought she was still in her room asleep."

"Well, while you was thinking she was sleeping, she was getting married to that bastard."

"She got married?"

"Yes, to Squall Leonhart."

Zell choked on the bread he had just bitten into. Well he certainly hadn't expected that to happen.

"Listen to me, if you do not figure out a way to get her away from him and back to me. I will kill you."

Zell cursed as he heard the phone being slammed down onto the receiver. Now what in the hell am I going to do?

Zell never imagined his plan would work out like this. He knew how important it was for him to have a wife who's name was completely clean, and unmarked. So he had just figured he would start a small scandal by tarnishing her reputation. He had never thought Squall would actually marry the girl. Now he was screwed.

"Whatcha doin Zell!"

"Nothing Selphie." He said. Wait a minute... "have you heard from that rinoa girl?"

"No, I haven't. She just up and left. I'm really worried about her."

"will you let me know if you do hear from her?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Just curious." He said and walked away from her. He could smell something good coming from the kitchen.

"Sir, there is a call for you."

"Thank you Gerald." Now what?

Squall picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"hey buddy! How is the honeymoon going?"

"What do you want Irvine?" Squall said, getting more agitated.

"I got a call from Cid. Your need back here."

"How soon?"

"We leave day after tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"See ya!"

Squall hung up the phone. Just great. I have to leave her already, and she hasn't even been here twenty four hours yet.

Squall rubbed his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on. he reached in his desk nd took out a small bottle of pills, and took one. He stood up and went upstairs to find Rinoa.

He found her in her room, sitting in a chair by window. She was staring outside. "Hey there."

Rinoa jumped, and turned to look at him. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I just came to tell you that I have to leave tomorrow on business. I don't know when I'll be back."

Rinoa looked down at the floor. "I see."

Before he knew what he was doing, he had crossed the room, and was standing in front of her. He took her hand and pulled her out of the chair into his arms. She looked up at him with them big brown eyes. He stared down at her for a second. Then he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

She laid there with her head on his chest. He had his arm wrapped around her. She felt so safe. So content. Even if she was laying naked with a man she hardly knew. Even if that man was her husband. "Squall?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering... Would it be alright if I invited someone to stay while your gone?"

He looked at her.

"It's just, I feel so out of place here. And with you gone it is going to be worse. I really don't want to be alone here."

"Rinoa, this is your home too. If it makes you feel better to have someone you know here while I am gone, it is fine with me."

"Thank you." She said and leaned up and kissed him. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to do. All her doubts and concerns disappeared when she was in his arms. She felt him pull her on top of him, and she smiled. I'll just have to wait till morning to call Selphie.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter is pretty short. At least I think it is. Anyway, a friend of mine was reading this and was confused on some things in the story. Let me just say that this is almost like a historical story, but there is also some more modern things as well. Basically, I am looking at it like this. It is a modern story, but if you think about the way society was back in the 1700's, that is the way it is in this story. Still confused? I hope not, but if you are feel free to ask me, and I will try to make it clearer for you. Sorry it took me so long to update. For some reason, the site wouldn't let me upload the document.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own FF8.

Chapter Four

Selphie stared out the front windshield from the passenger seat of the car. She watched as the eerie fog rose off the slick black roads. Almost as if the raindrops were turning to steam as they hit the road. She stifled a yawn and stretched as much as she could in a car. She looked over at the person next to her. He was cute, very energetic just like she was. He had always been nice to her, like now for instance. He was driving her across the country almost to where Rinoa was living now. Even thought he was doing this, there was still something about him that she didn't quite trust. Whenever Ma was around she didn't worry about it too much, because Ma always kept him in line. Ma wasn't here now, and they were in the middle of no where.

"How much longer till we get there, Zell?' She asked him getting impatient.

"About another hour or so. Just sit back and relax. I will have you there in no time!"

Selphie leaned her head against the window and looked out. She couldn't see anything past the path of the headlights. She started thinking about the phone call she got earlier from Rinoa. Rin wanted to see her; she wanted her to come stay at her new place for a while. Did Rin find such a good job, that she had already found her own house? Why did she just up and leave like she did? Not telling anyone anything at all. These thoughts plagued Selphie, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-break-

"_Promise me…" A voice from far away called to her._

"_Promise what?" Her voice responded naturally._

"_Promise me… Selphie…Promise me…" the voice called again._

"_Promise…what am I supposed to be promising?"_

"_Promise… not to let the black rose wilt…Promise to protect her…"_

_She looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from._

"_Promise me!"_

"_Ok, I promise." She whispered softly._

Selphie opened her eyes as she felt the car pull to a stop. She rubbed her eyes, ridding them of sleep and the remains of her dream.

"Umm…Selphie, are you sure you gave me the correct directions?"

Selphie looked over at Zell. "I gave you exactly what Rin gave to me. Why?"

Zell pointed for her to look out his window, and she did. Her jaw drooped down as she looked up at the large house in front of her.

"Wow, Rin must have moved up in the world to be working here. Come on let's go!" Selphie jumped out of the car and ran quickly up to onto the porch. She walked up slowly to the two large double doors, and knocked loudly. A moment after she did, one of the large doors swung open.

"May I help you?" A male voice came from right inside the door.

"Umm. Yeah, I am here looking for Rinoa Hea…" Selphie was cut off before she could finish.

"Ah, yes. Miss Selphie. This way, if you please." He made a sweeping motion with his hand, to allow her to pass into the house. Zell followed her in. He looked at the young man. "You shall wait here. Miss. Selphie, follow me." He turned and walked down the hallway with Selphie in tow. He turned and walked into a room. "Miss Selphie to see you, ma'am." Selphie walked in behind him.

Sitting on a large sofa was Rinoa. Selphie rushed over and hugged her. "Heya! I finally made it!"

"Forgive me, ma'am."

"Yes, Gerald?" Rinoa asked as she looked at him.

"There was a young gentleman that came in with Miss Selphie, what should I do with him?"

"Oh yeah! Zell brought me!" Selphie said as she plopped down in an oversized armchair.

"Tell him that he has my thanks and send him on his way. Oh and Gerald, compensate him for his troubles."

"Very good, ma'am." Gerald whispered and turned and left.

"So, Rinoa what is going on here?" Selphie asked and leaned forward in the chair.

"Selphie so much has happened just since the last time I saw you." Rinoa's eyes watered up and she blinked the tears back. "I've gotten married." She whispered.

"Rin that is great! So who is the lucky guy?"

"Squall Leonhart."

"What? How did that happen? You do realize who he is? After all, his father is one of the most powerful people in the world! Where did you meet him? How did he purpose? How come you never mentioned him before!" The words just flooded from Selphie's mouth. By the end, it seemed like all the words had blended into each other

Rinoa giggled at her friend, and then repeated the entire story of how the two met, and ended up married.

-break-

"I've found her."

"Good. Where is she?" Seifer smiled at this news. Maybe, Zell was still worth something.

"Seifer, she is married now. She lives with him. Why can't you just let her go and find someone else?"

"Because you moron, I want her! I will have her once again! Now, tell me where she is at, unless you want to die."

Zell signed, and hung his head in defeat. Sorry, Rinoa. I tried, I really did. Zell repeated the address to him.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I've had a lot of things going on in my life, including having my first baby. It's kind of short. Sorry. I want to finish this story, and I have to start somewhere.

Disclaimer: I still do not own FF8.

Chapter Five

The next afternoon after Selphie's arrival, Rinoa asked Issabelle to bring some tea into one of the drawing rooms.

"So what do you think Squall will say when he meets me?" Selphie asked.

"I'm not sure. I do not know him very well, so I do not have even the slightest idea of how he will act." Rinoa answered, as she poured some tea into two cups. She handed one to Selphie.

"Man, I am going to miss this place when I leave." Selphie said as she sipped on her tea.

"Speaking of that, there is something that I wanted to ask you. Since I am the lady of a house now, I am expected to have a personal ladies maid. I was sort of hoping that you would accept the position."

Selphie stared at her for a moment. "You mean I could stay here and hang out with you all day and be paid for it?"

"Yes. Well, in a sense. Issabelle will train you on everything."

"I'm all for it! I'll do almost anything to get to live here. It's so beautiful." Selphie said.

"Well, I'll let her know at dinner tonight. You can start your duties once Squall gets back."

The two of them finished their tea and then went horseback riding.

**Elsewhere…**

Squall walked through a wood and found himself in a clearing. Sitting on a bolder was someone familiar.

"Done?" Irvine asked.

"Yes. I'm finished. Let's go. I want to get home." Squall said walking over to the other side of the clearing. The two men climbed into a car and drove away.

"She had a friend come stay while I was gone. I think I'd like to meet one of her friends." Squall said.

"Well if her friend is female count me in!" Irvine said laughing.

They drove the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
